


I Won't Forget About You

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Cross-Posts [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Don't Judge, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride, Spirits, Tags May Change, gridoc kinda but also kinda not, ish, not traditional hermitcraft fanfic, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Mumbo and Grian are an alpha/omega couple with a few other omegas in their small group that they called a pride. Hi jinks ensue and people die. What happens to Grian when something happens to Mumbo?Mind tags
Relationships: Grian/Docm77, Grian/Iskall85, Grian/MumboJumbo
Series: Cross-Posts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930540
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. In The Eye of The Sun

_Among the hills of a far off valley, there lived two people. An alpha and omega. They called themselves, Suns, the alpha and Solar, the omega, the two found each other, cared for each other until there was a time where they actually decided that they loved each other. The two bonded, marking each other with a mark of their choice. Suns having a solar ring around a ray of light. Solar having the same mark making them seem as one mind. When their two hearts combined as one-_

  
"DAD! Come on! Get to the interesting part!"  
"Calm down Fire. We'll get there."  
"C'mon dad, I prefer the real stuff."  
"Okay Kimball shush. This is legend, just listen boys."  
The two sons groaned.  
"Now, where was I? Ah..."

_When their two hearts combined as one, they created two kingdoms. The heavens and the Earths, the heavens being where some angel hybrids came, and the Earths made of most human beings, and some hybrids. Some are dragon hybrids, others are mob hybrids, every so often we'll see a human hybrid. But the two gathered their weaknesses and made each other stronger. They bore two kids, one omega and one alpha. The alpha taking charictaristics from Solar, taking his bright white eyes and star birthmarks was a smaller alpha, but still remained on top when he was forced to leave home. But soon enough as time went on there were small things that happened that helped us all realize that we need each other and not just one per-_

"Grian? Love? Are you filling their heads with tales again?" Mumbo asked interrupting the story.  
"C'mon dad!" Fire complained, "He was just about to get to the interesting part."  
"Oh Mumbo. Always ruining a fun legend." Grian mocked, standing up from the place he was sitting at and walking over to Mumbo, who proceeded to give Grian a small kiss.  
"Dad they aren't tales though!" Fire groaned.  
"Goodness Fire, you're obsessed with his stories." Mumbo chuckled.  
"Mumbo, let them enjoy it." Grian mocked, "It's some of the only things that we have left to enjoy. Y'know, cause of the outlanders."  
"Yeah, I know. Speaking of outlands, I have to go out and grab some things, you don't mind going back to the mansion do you?" Mumbo asked, Grian took a quick look at his two young-lings. "I can watch over them. It's okay." Mumbo assured.  
"I know you'll protect them, but be careful. People are vicious. I don't necessarily like them being out of the mansion without someone else. Their wings may be in but they have yet to fly."  
"We're right here dad. We can hear you." Kimball said rolling his eyes. "I know you're worried but dad can take care of us, plus we know how to fight... ish. Uncle Isk has been teaching us how to fight."  
"What?! Since when?" Grian asked with disbelief looking right at Mumbo.  
"Few weeks." Mumbo mumbled, Grian groaned and just let him take his two kids off into the place with him alone.  
Fire resembling Grian mostly had his angel wings, Grians' halo birthmark on his collarbone, and a feather on his wrist. The feather on his wrist wasn't just on his. It was also on Grians' wrist, Kimballs' wrist and Mumbos' wrist. All representing the love they share and their bonds. Kimball had Mumbos' wings, and dragon eye. One of his eyes was a bright purple while the other was blue. Kimball had Mumbos' dragon tail birthmark on the back of his shoulder.

* * *

  
While Mumbo and the kids were out Mumbo heard a noise from the bushes. 

"Stay in the tall grass and don't move." Mumbo said, his two kids nodding in agreeance and watched as their father walked through a piece of grass before being thrown to the ground. The figure on top of him looking green and scaley with a robotic arm.

"KIDS RUN! FIND YOUR FATHER." Mumbo shouted as he was being attacked. Using his dragon powers to try and help him win.  
"Fire, you heard him. We have to go." Kimball whimpered.  
"He has to win... He just has to..." Fire whimpered, shaking almost uncontrollably.

Mumbo didn't win. He was killed, stabbed by a dark and very sharp looking sword. Blood was coming out from his chest as the victor alpha stood.

"Oh children." The man chuckled, "This pride isn't mine until the old alphas' young are gone. Come out where ever you are." He demanded, Fire took a small step back and was immediately spotted. "There you are."

Fire quickly retaliated with a diamond sword block. Kimball running up behind and attacking the larger mans' neck.

"Suns may take us, but we will never let you win." Kimball growled.

After that sentence from Fire, the alpha hybrid screamed, injuring Fire and Kimball by throwing them against the tree.

* * *

  
Grian was with the rest of the group when he felt a bad feeling.

"Oh no..." Grian mumbled.  
"Grian? Are you okay?"  
"I think Mumbos' gone... Fire and Kimball! They're still out there!" Grian shouted putting his hands over his mouth.

"Your kids are out of it. _Demons_ they are."   
Grian quickly turned around.   
"You. What did you do!?" Grian demanded.  
"That alpha really made you weak. Didn't he? Not to worry, you will soon bear my children."  
"No way in hell am I doing that."  
"Look, you're the leaders' omega, which rightfully after defeating him in combat, makes you mine now. You don't have a choice."  
"What happened to your neck and face?" Grian finally asked.  
"Your little gremlin children almost bested me in combat." Doc said, walking around Grian. Grian following with his head.   
"There's no way we're letting YOU take over as alpha of our pride! You were bested by two ten year olds!" Grian yelled.  
"We don't necessarily have a choice G. He defeated Mumbo in fair combat." Ren said.  
"HE WAS BESTED BY KIDS!"  
"He defeated Mumbo, then your kids defeated him..."  
"So you're telling me I should just let him kill them?!" Grian shouted.  
"What I'm saying is that the only way to settle this is to let them co-exist. Doc defeated Mumbo in combat, giving him the pride. Then your kids defeated him deeming them worthy of staying."  
"Ugh. Fine."

"Dad! We're okay." Fire shouted, walking out from some grass. Grian quickly looked over and ran to them.   
"Are you two okay? What happened to your arm Kimball?" Grian asked looking at his blood covered arm.  
"Attacked him in order to protect ourselves. I'll be okay."  
Grian sighed as he pulled his kids into a hug. "Let's get you two bandaged up. Okay?"  
His sons nodded their heads and went up to their room. Grian walked over to the new alpha of the pride.

"Touch my kids again, and I will kill you myself. Is that understood?" Grian said, fury in his eyes and voice. The alpha gave a hum and Grian walked away. Grabbing an aid kit before walking up to the room of his two boys.

Knocking on the door before he walked in he sighed. He walked over to Kimball and Fire and started bandaging up their wounds.

"If he touches you in any way shape or form, let me know and I will kill him myself. Is that clear?" Grian told his kids, who simply just nodded. Grian sighed as he pulled his kids into a hug again. "Just remember, we are one, boys." Grian said, pulling his sweater sleeve up revealing the mark on his wrist.  
"Dad.... Are you still loyal to dad?"  
"That's the thing about angels. We're loyal to the ones we hold dear, forever and always. Even after they're gone. But Mumbo isn't fully gone kids. He'll be looking over us from the heavens with Solar." Grian said looking out their window. Then there was a knock on the door. Grian got up and answered it to reveal Doc, the alpha who murdered Mumbo. 

"What do you want?" Grian asked harshly, crossing his arms.  
"It's time." He said.  
"Time for what?"  
Doc gave him a look.  
"Oh." Grian locked the door behind him as he closed it. "There is no way I'm bearing _YOUR_ children. Not right now."  
"What have I said about you not having a choice? It's time. Let's go."

"Faites-leur du mal et je vous assassinerai." Grian mumbled as he was dragged to the master bedroom.


	2. Together

It's been three years since the incident with Mumbo. Doc was quickly accepted as Alpha and Grian was forced to bear three kids of Docs shortly after, Luka, Light and Ray.  
Grian being the leader of the smaller omegas, and being Mumbos' old partner, he wasn't doing the best. Being forced to comply with whatever Doc would force him to do took a lot out of his mental health. He didn't think that he could continue pretending that everything he was doing was to Docs' benefit. It was really to just keep him away from Kimball and Fire. Grian loved his two boys with all his heart, he would sneak out every night with them and sit on the roof and stare at the twinkling stars until his sons fell asleep. Despite basically being held captive for the rest of his unnatural life. He would carry Kimball and Fire to bed every night, tucking them in and just watching them sleep for a few minutes before going back to the master bedroom with Doc and sleeping with him. Every night Grian just didn't feel right sleeping with him in the same room, KNOWING that he killed Mumbo. Granted Grian knew Doc from his past, he still hadn't forgiven him. 

  
Giving birth to Fire on a cold stone floor after being brutally assaulted was hard. His pain was immense even after giving birth to Fire first in that small cell and with almost nothing to keep himself or his child clean. Himself, Mumbo, Ren and Scar had all helped them through it. Even the after affects. When they escaped, well... got rescued, they all had to rush Grian to the nearest Omega hospital because his breathing got shallow and he became more pale than usual. He stayed there for roughly three days before he ended up having to give birth to another child, Kimball. He remained there until he was fully conscious and ready to go home.

Grian flashing back to those memories gave him anxiety. It was one of the reasons that Kimball had two different eye colours. He would always mutter some french to Kimball and Fire when Doc was around. Saying things like, "It's okay." Or "Head up to your room, I'll bring you your dinners." Or other things in relation to that, but in French. He knew for that one fact that Doc didn't know French. 

One day Doc got frustrated with Grians' antics and disobedience and Grian told his boys, all of them, "Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ça. Allez dans vos chambres." And Kimball and Fire responded by taking their half brothers upstairs. They just stayed there in their room and locked the door. Covering their ears as they heard their father yell. Every so often Doc would just beat Grian senseless for sometimes no reason unless he's extremely mad. He once punished Grian for something out of his control, his heat. Grian refused Docs' 'help' every time because he just didn't want to get hurt.

Did Grian love his children? Yes. Did he want to take Kimball and Fire as far away as he could? Also, yes. But Grian knew that they would be less safe in the feilds than in the mansion with Doc and the other omega hermits.

One day Iskall came by with Tango and Impulse. Kimball and Fire ran straight up to them with glee. Grian remained sat on the couch, his head hanging backwards uncomfortably against his neck. Iskall noticed this and motioned Tango and Impulse to take Kimball, Fire, and their half siblings who all resembled Doc and almost nothing of Grian up to their rooms. When Iskall knew they left he walked directly over to Grian.

"Hey G. How you feeling?" Iskall asked, Grian didn't give a worded response only a shrug. "Grian, that isn't exactly a straight answer but I'll take it as a no." Grian just looked up at him with an annoyed, but tired look. He moved his sweater collar and sleeve to reveal a shock collar on the base of his neck. Iskall sighed annoyed at the sight. "You'll be okay soon, Gri. I promise. And I am so sorry about Mumbo." Grian remained silent as he shed a tear at the sound of hearing Mumbos' name.

"I miss him so much..." Grian croaked very hoarsely. Iskall sat down beside him, pulling him into a sideways hug.   
"We all do buddy. If there was a way to bring him back we would."  
"I know, but Solar has been sending his protections over us."  
"How so?"  
"Last time Doc injured me, Solar injured him by striking him with lightning." Grian said with a sigh, "Doc calls me and my kids demons. He believes we are possessed. And I'm tired of this stupid shock collar." Grian said tugging at it a little, "I really shouldn't try and take it off."  
"Why? What did he do?" Iskall asked pulling Grian to look at him.  
"Last time I tried taking it off, let's just say I couldn't walk straight for three days because of how hard he hit my ass." Grian said with a sigh, pulling away form Iskall, "I've just learned to deal with the abuse at this rate. But I don't know how much longer I can stay here with my kids. I've been FORCED to do things that I've not wanted to do Iskall. I've refused to let him 'help' with my heats because he's just so brutal. I don't find loyalty with him." Grian said as he started to cry. Iskall didn't give a worded response only pulled Grian in again. The smaller hermit clinging onto his vest just bawling his eyes out, Iskall just hugged Grian tighter as he felt Grians' grip tighten on his vest. "We'll help you Grian. It'll be okay."  
"Iskall, I've been having to talk to my kids in FRENCH when I need them to do something because I can't have Doc understand it. Because if he did he'd beat me until I'm passed out. It's hard to deal with this when you're full of... of anger."  
"What do you mean anger Grian?"  
"You don't know?" Grian asked, Iskall shook his head, "He kidnapped Mumbo, Ren, Scar and I all because he wanted to know and experiment on our powers. He didn't care that I was pregnant at the time and I had to give birth to Fire on the floor then spent a week and a half in the hospital then having to get a C-Section to have Kimball." Grian replied looking up towards their room. "Gosh Iskall, you have no idea how much I want... NEED to protect them. They know how to fight, but they can't fight an alpha at this moment."  
"Do you know which of Kimball and Fire are alpha or omega yet?" Iskall asked, Grian nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Fire is an alpha, Kimball is an omega, despite being a dragon hybrid."   
"Your family is full of surprises." Iskall chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood.  
Grian let out an almost inaudible, 'yeah' as he leaned back against the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling.. "I'm just... worried... Worried and scared."

"I'll kill him for you G. If you want me to that is." Iskall mentioned, Grian sighed.  
"That would be great, but that would mean you having to kill Docs' spawn, and possibly mine, but I like my kids if you haven't noticed. All of them, even if Luka, Light and Ray are all reminders of Doc. They aren't him and they deserve a better life than whatever this is." Grian said softly. Iskall muttered something that Grian couldn't understand. 

"GRIAN." Doc yelled.  
"Yes?" Grian replied hastily.  
"I'm going out. I'll expect you to be ready in by the time I get back." Doc left the room.  
"What was that all about?" Iskall asked, Grian didn't respond, only sighed as he got up to go to another room. Iskall followed him because he demanded answers. "Grian, what was that all about?" Iskall asked again slightly more demanding.  
"I told you, he's forcing me to do things that I've not wanted to do. You remember the entire thing that happened with Sam."  
"Vividly."  
"It's basically that all over again. Only I said that I would do what he wanted as long as he left Kimball and Fire alone."

That night, Grian was restless in the bed while Doc was sleeping. He grew frustrated with it and walked outside and flew to the roof and laid back. He pulled his hands against the back of his neck, being sure he didn't nudge the shock collar, and closed his eyes. 

  
Grian opened his eyes a few minutes later when he heard the faint sound of wings flapping.  
"Hey dad..." Kimball and Fire greeted.  
"Hey kiddos, couldn't sleep?" Grian asked.  
"After you put the five of us to bed Kimball and I couldn't sleep. We knew you come up here to relax so we wnated to relax with you." Fire said, Grian smiled and motioned them to come sit by him.

After staring at the sky for a few moments, Kimball asked Grian something.  
"Is being able to communicate with the heavens nice or is it painful dad?"  
"Uh.. It could be both at times. Sometimes when I sleep I can see Mumbo. It warms my heart to know that he still looks on us. Even when we're in the rut, but it also hurts knowing I can't touch him, sometimes I can't even talk to him. It's one of the harder things to handle when you're an angel hybrid." Grian said, feeling a tear roll down his face.   
"Are you okay dad?" Fire asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Grian said wiping the tear away, laying back down on the roof. "Sometimes you just can't handle the rough times that happen. I wish I could make things better guys, I really do."  
"Dad, as long as you're with us, until we're told to leave, then we're fine." Fire said, "And even then, we still have Iskall to help us."  
Grian sighed as he heard his kid talk such wisdom. "How did you get so hopeful?" He chuckled, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair.   
"I learned from the best."  
"I'm just going to say that once we get a new alpha leader, then we won't have to worry about anything else."

  
Another day has passed and Kimball and Fire were playing in the back yard with their three half siblings. Grian watched them while they played around, drinking some tea. Grian jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He groaned as he looked over at the alpha behind him.  
"What do you want now? Here to shock me again?" Grian asked rudely as he closed the blinds to the window.  
"No. I just want to talk." Doc said. Grian let out a frustrated hum.  
"Yeah sure. But what is there to talk about? You're a monster and you keep trying to gain my trust enough to let you try and use Kimball and Fire. And I'm not letting you touch my kids, EVER."  
"I don't want to hurt you guys anymore. I've not wanted to for almost a year now."  
"And why should I believe you?" Grian said, Doc groaned as he walked away from the stubborn omega. Grian opened the back door to call the kids in for breakfast. 

  
A few minutes into eating Grian heard a scream from up stairs.  
"Dad?" The kids asked. Grian drew his sword, "Kimball, Fire, you're in charge. Stay here." Grian ran upstairs to find Iskall stabbed.

  
"ISKALL!" Grian called, getting in front of Doc. "Leave him alone. Doc." Grian growled.  
"Out of the way Grian." Doc responded.  
"No. You just harmed Iskall for no reason. I'm not having it." Grian said angrily, "He's a friend. You need to back down."  
"Grian out. Of. The way."  
"I said, no. Or are you hard of hearing too?"   
"For the love of.. That's enough." Doc pulled out a small remote that was connected to the collar on Grians' neck and pressed it. Grian yelped as bolts of electricity coursed through his body. He pulled his hands to his neck and groaned.   
"DOC. NO. I'm not dealing with your abuse. Leave Iskall alone, if you kill him, you'll be harming the kdis as well." Grian said between breaths. Doc groaned as he walked out of the room. Grian turned towards Iskall. 

"I'm alright G. Just get this sword out of my shoulder." Iskall said, Grian grabbed the sword and yanked it out on the count of three.  
"You're lucky you can heal yourself. That's pretty nasty." Grian said helping Iskall up as he healed his arm.   
"Yeah, lucky is an understatement. Wait Kimball and Fire?" Iskall asked.  
"They're okay, I told them to stay in the kitchen. If they got harmed I would know." Grian said, pulling out his wrist, reminding Iskall of his mark. "Have you talked to Xisuma lately?"  
"No I haven't, I've heard that he's gone out into tall grassland. I've not heard from him in almost two years." Iskall said as they walked down the stairs.  
"Really? Since when does he just randomly go out and search the country side?" Grian questioned. Iskall just shrugged. 

For the rest of that day Grian and Iskall chilled outside on the roof, just staring at the sky. Grian fell asleep on Iskall in no time.

  
_"Hey Gri." A familiar brit voice said._  
_"Mumbo, hi." Grian greeted._  
_"You're hurting... I'm so sorry love."_  
_"It's nothing about you. Iskall has been hanging around and helping us out when we need it."_  
_"I know. But that shock collar will kill you quicker than anything."_  
_"I know. It's hard to determine how to react when you have an abusive alpha."_  
_"Grian, you, Kimby, and Fire... You all need advanced protection."_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"Find the shifting place. Travel with Iskall, take Kimball and Fire, and go. Someone you know will be waiting there."_  
_"How would I even find it?"_  
_"Follow the star farthest north. It usually leads to it."_  
_"Okay.."_

  
"Grian wake up!" Grian heard someone shout, he woke up in a panic and sat up.   
"Huh? What? What's going on?" Grian mumbled.  
"You fell asleep on my chest dude." Iskall chuckled.  
"Oh... Sorry, Isk." Grian apologized.  
"It's alright. Grian, you looked comfortable."  
"How long was I out?"  
Iskall looked at his watch, "Roughly twenty minutes it seems. I don't think I've seen you that comfortable ever since... well... Mumbo."  
Grians' face blushed red. "Sorry.." Grian apologized again.  
"Grian, you don't have to apologize. It's fine, I didn't mind." Iskall said, "I'd protect you as well as I could you know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ça. Allez dans vos chambres. = (You don't need to see this. Go to your rooms.)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Follow the star farthest north"_ Grian thought remembering what Mumbo had told him that afternoon while he was asleep. It was nightfall by this time, he still sat himself up on the roof staring at the stars. Tonight was different, he knew something would happen soon but he didn't want to let it become a 'can' instead of a 'will'. He stared at the sky, hundreds of twinkling stars, silence in the countryside, pure bliss. Grian smiled as he looked to the star farthest north, it shimmered brightly like a diamond. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a ladder hit against the roof and wings flapping.

"Hey Gri." Iskall greeted with a smile.  
"Hey dad." Fire and Kimball said.  
"Hey guys." Grian said with a smile.  
"I don't think I've seen you smile in a couple of months. What's on your mind?" Iskall asked as he sat next to Grian, Kimball and Fire doing the same.  
"It's just... You remember how I told you I can communicate with the heavens?" Grian said, Iskall nodded, "I was able to talk to Mumbo, he told me to take the three of you to the shifting place."  
"The shifting place? What's that?" Fire asked.  
"The shifting place is kind of like an island. It's filled with fresh rivers, and there's a waterfall rigth in the middle. I've had dreams about it, but it's never in the same place twice." Grian said.  
"Then how are we supposed to find it?" Kimball asked, his purple eye glowing brightly in the night.  
"Follow the star farthest north. It usually leads to the shifting place." Grian said, pointing to the star that was farthest north. "That star there, it shines brightly, it signifies hope for our kind. Which is why people say if you follow it, it'll lead you to the shifting place where things can and will be better."  
"So, you're telling me that Mumbo wants us to find this... Shifting place?" Iskall asked, Grian nodded. "Sounds odd to me."  
"I know, but I can't leave." Grian said with a frown.  
"What? Dad why?" Fire asked, "You have to come with us."  
"If I leave, Doc would have my hide. Not only is he 'protecting' all of us, but he's putting us all in danger." Grian said moving his sweater collar to reveal the shock collar, "Besides, I can't necessarily leave. This collar would shock my lights out."  
"Grian, just let me take it off." Iskall said reaching over.  
"Iskall, don't. Seriously. I'd rather not get whipped into oblivion. I almost got put into the hospital last time because I tried taking it off."  
"Fine, but Doc is going out on a trip. He doesn't know when he'll be back." Iskall groaned, "Hopefully he gets murdered on the way."  
"ISKALL!" Grian shouted, "But yeah, hopefully."

  
A few minutes later of not talking Grian fell asleep on Iskall again.

_"Grian, find the shifting place."_   
_"I've told Iskall to take Kimball and Fire and find it."_   
_"You need to go with them."_   
_"I would but I can't. I'd get murdered."_   
_"Kimball and Fire can break the cycle of abuse, Grian. Tell them and send them off with Iskall."_   
_"Mumbo.. MUMBO WAIT!" Grian called as Mumbo disappeared. The faint dark dreamscape going a darker black as Grian fell to his knees. "Please don't leave me again..." The dreamscape room closed in on Grian, but as he opened his eyes again he found himslf in a jungle type forest that looked untouched by man. He stood up and ran towards the water that he heard rushing. "The shifting place... How.."_   
_"Hello little angel." A voice from across the way said._   
_"Uh, hello?" Grian questioned. "Who are you?"_   
_"My name is Suns."_   
_"You're the alpha God. But how?"_   
_"You need to tell your kids to come to the shifting place."_   
_"Mumbo told me the same thing. Why.. How am I talking to you?"_   
_"You're an angel, you're from the heavens. Myself and Solar have been watching over you and your growing family. But I can't say anymore. Go."_

Grian woke up in a panic.

"Grian, calm down. What's wrong?" Iskall asked.  
"Kimball, Fire, go with Iskall and find the shifting place. Follow the star, you'll get there." Grian said as he was about to jump off the edge of the roof to glide into the mansion. But Iskall grabbed his wrist.  
"Grian, calm down. You're being frantic. What were you dreaming about?" Iskall asked quickly but calmly.  
"A few things, but they're all hard to explain. I've already had a bag packed for meals and stuff so take it and go. Be back by the rise of the fifth sun."  
"Won't it take us until the fifth sun to find it?" Fire asked.  
"No, it'll take two. I'll probably fly over, if I can. Just stay with Iskall, you'll be safe." 

  
As night went on, Grian watched his two sons leave with Iskall. He looked up to the sky.  
"Keep them under your watch Suns and Solar. I'm trusting you with their lives." Grian then walked back into the mansion after thinking about what happened last time they were with only one person, but Iskall was better at PVP than Mumbo, so they're relatively safer.

  
Two days have passed by now and Doc has yet to return. Grian let Tango and Impulse go out and look for him one day but they came back empty handed.

"Hey if he's dead you'll get to take off that damned collar." Tango said trying to lift the mood. Grian chuckled a little at his words, "Yeah, but that means we.. I have to deal with another alpha. And quite frankly I don't think I can handle another one. Because after what happened with Doc, it's just rough for me. It also takes a toll on my body. Losing an alpha, then gaining another bond mark, only to lose that alpha three weeks later. It's rough."   
"I get that G. But hey, you've got Fire and Kimball with Iskall." Impulse butted in. Grian smiled a little, and looked back to the ceiling. He waited desperately for Fire to manage a form of contact with him, but nothing. Grian figured he'll figure it out when the time comes. One power at a time, he's already learned to deal with some of the fun things with seeing people in the sky, but it's one of the more minor things.

That night when Grian was asleep, he was moved to that dark place again, this was the third night in a row, ever since his kids and Iskall left.

_"What's going on this time?" Grian asked the two.. no three figures in front of him._   
_"Grian, you see Fire, Kimball, and Iskall down in the Savana. You sent them with Iskall, you were supposed to go with them." Mumbo said pointing down to the vision of their kids and Iskall._   
_"I couldn't leave the mansion with this stupid collar on. It would actually kill me."_   
_"You need to learn to face your problems instead of run from them." Suns replied._   
_"What do you mean?"_   
_"Your new alpha, the creeper hybrid, he was killed by a human-hybrid alpha four hours ago." Solar said, putting his hand on the mark that Doc had given him his first day of being accepted as alpha, ridding it from his body._   
_"Human? By who? The only human I know is Iskall, and he's a bit of a cyborg healing hybrid thing." Grian said looking at them then widened his eyes. "They ran into him.. Iskall killed Doc to protect them didn't he?" Suns, Solar and Mumbo all nodded their heads._   
_"You shouldn't tell your omega team just yet. Wait until your boys get to the shifting place. Soon their time will begin a new."_


	4. Chapter 4

Grian had awoke quickly after Solars' words. It was midnight when he awoke. He decided he would get up and drink some tea before trying to go back to sleep.

While in the kitchen he was finishing making his cup when Impulse walked up behind him and scared him.

"Dude, not cool." Grian said wiping off his hand from the slightly spilled liquid.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you're doing awake at midnight." Impulse chuckled.  
"Oh. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Grian snickered.  
"Try me." Impulse smirked.  
"Alright, While I was asleep I was talking to the heavens. I was with Mumbo, Suns, and Solar. They've been guiding Fire, Kimball and Iskall."  
"You're right, I don't believe you."  
"Told you so. But seriously, I'm an angel hybrid, I'm able to talk to people in the heavens." Grian chuckled picking up his cup of tea.  
"Uh, you look really relaxed buddy. What's going on? What did the gods tell you?" Impulse half-mocked.   
"I can't say. They forbade me from telling until Iskall and my sons get back."

  
"DAAAAD!" Grian heard Luka scream. Grian sighed as he put his up of tea down.  
"Luka, what are you doing awake? You need to go back to sleep. It's not good for five-year-olds to be up at midnight."  
"But I couldn't sleep!" Luka protested. "Why isn't it good for me to be up right now?"  
"Because..." Grian droned, "The angel monster will come and tickle your feet."  
"Noooo!" Luka whined. "I don't want my feet tickled!"  
"Then go back up to bed you little rascal." Grian chuckled, Luka running back up to his room before Grian could do and say anything else.  
"You really have a way with those kids, Grian." Impulse complimented, sitting down on the couch. Grian chuckled as he walked over grabbing his tea again.  
"Hey, it's not like I've had five. Besides, Fire and Kimball were real handfuls, even from the very beginning." Grian said, immediately taking a drink after speaking. "Besides, Luka, Light, and Ray are five, they believe absolutely everything. Which is why it's fun to tell them the legends when Doc isn't around. Doc hates it when I tell them the legends."  
"Yeah, I remember that punishment vividly."  
"Couldn't walk straight for three days!" Grian chuckled, then sighed as he remembered what Solar had told him earlier. "Gosh his punishments were harsh."  
"Yeah. heh heh. Wait... Were?" Impulse asked, Grians' eyes widened as he just realized he screwed up. "Grian? What do you mean were? Was Doc killed by another alpha?" Grian didn't give a worded response but Impulse got the gist of it and didn't press on with the topic. A few minutes later Grian and Impulse went back up to their rooms and slept the night away. Only Grian, when he fell asleep his mind connected with Fires, they could really only do that if they were both asleep or if Fire desperately needed him with his angel powers.

_"Fire?" Grian asked, his voice slightly echoing._   
_"Hey dad. I'm assuming you heard what happened already?"_   
_"Yeah, Iskall killing Doc, him becoming our new alpha. Yeah, I'm aware, Suns and Solar talked with me about it earlier."_   
_"I've encountered them too. And deceased father as well. I know what it's like to be in your shoes now."_   
_"Yeah. So tell me, have you made it to the shifting place yet?"_   
_"We have, that's why I'm able to chat with you like this in our dreamscapes. He helped me unlock my powers, same with Kimball."_   
_"Who is 'he'?" Grian asked with slight concern._   
_"Suns. He helped me realize my true power is within the bases of my heart and mind instead on the outside. We're actually coming back now."_   
_"Okay, I'm looking forward to your arrival. See you soon son. Tell the others I said hi."_   
_"I will."_

Grian woke up to the sun assaulting his eyes.

"I can't believe those small sessions last hours." Grian said as he walked down the stairs hearing a knock on the door. He walked over and answered it.

"Uh, Hi? Can I help you?" Grian greeted.  
"You must be the angel omega that belonged to Mumbo."  
"Yes?"  
"My name is Cubfan. You can call me Cub. I'm a friend of Docs and-"  
"I'm sorry, but Doc isn't here at the moment."  
"I know, he was supposed to be visiting me. I was wondering if you knew where he was? I can see that he's not claimed you, because you don't have his mark."  
"That's a long story. Um, come in." Grian said, gesturing him to walk in. Cub gladly accepted the offer and sat down on the couch. "So about Doc..." Grian started, then explained the story. 

  
"Okay, so there's three of Docs' children living here, that all resemble him?" Cub asked, "Are they nice?"  
"Well, yeah. They can be a real pain though. Let me call them down." Grian walked behind Cub and stood at the base of the stairs. "LUKA, LIGHT, RAY! COME DOWN! THERE'S A VISITOR!" The faint screams of excitement sent Grian chuckling. Soon enough the three kids came rushing down the stairs.

"HI MISTER! I'M LUKA!" Luka greeted.  
"I'm Light! I'm the brightest of the three of us!" Light gloated.  
"LIGHT! No you're not!" Ray whined, "I'm Ray. I'm the oldest."  
"BY THREE SECONDS!" Luka yelled.  
"Boys! Indoor voices, come on. But yes, Ray is the oldest, by three seconds and he takes pride in that." Grian said interrupting their little argument.   
"They're charming." Cub smiled.  
"Why thank you sir!" The trio said.  
"Boys, this is Cub. He's a friend of Docs." Grian said, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite... I don't think."   
"No, I don't." He chuckled, just then there was a knock on the door again.  
"Don't worry I got it." Grian said moving to answer the door.

  
As he answered the door he was happy to see Fire, Kimball, and Iskall all standing in front of him.

"Oh my goodness! Hey! Guys, they're back!" Grian called out. The small trio running over and hugging their half siblings.  
"We're so happy you guys are back! We missed you!" The youngers shouted.  
"Luka, Light, Ray. Let them rest. Give 'em some space yeah?" Grian chuckled.   
"They're just excited Grian." Iskall said walking in, tossing his bag on a nearby table. "I need to talk with you. Alone." He added quietly. "Meet me in the bedroom, okay?" Grian nodded his head in agreeance. 

"Is he okay, Grian?" Cub asked.  
Grian looked over at him, "Yeah, he's fine. He's just tired. They've just gotten back from an adventure. So he's gone up to rest. Fire, Kimball, you guys can do whatever you please until I get back okay?" The two nodded their heads and Grian left to go upstairs.

  
He took a breath before opening the door, shutting it behind him quietly.

"Okay, what's up Iskall?" Grian asked.  
"We ran into Doc."  
"I know, and you killed him. I was told already. Tragedy yes, but do I care much... Kinda."  
"Let me finish Grian." Iskall groaned, "He did threaten us yes, and I did kill him. Which gives me your pride. But the thing is, is that I don't want to hurt you or anyone else here."  
"Iskall, you wouldn't. You don't have the heart to harm one of us. Yeah, of coarse it'll be hard for the trio to comprehend that their father has passed, but we can't keep it secret." Grian said sitting on the bed.  
"How do you tell three five-year-olds that their father died to a hand that they trusted?" Iskall asked.  
"You just tell them. I'm sure they'd understand. They knew how violent he could get, and I'm sure they won't be mad. You gotta remember, Kimball and Fire were ten when they literally saw Mumbo murdered in front of them." Grian said softly as they heard a knock on the door. Iskall told Grian it was alright to answer it.

"Hey, dad." The small trio said, frowns on all their faces, Fire and Kimball behind them. "We want to know what happened to our father."  
"Uh.. That's a bit of a loaded question." Grian said, "Come in here kids." He caved, letting the five in. Grian and Iskall both explained the story on what happened, and the smaller children understood. For them only being five, it was nice to know that they were okay, and that they knew Iskall wouldn't murder any of them without content. After the five left, Iskall turned to Grian and sighed. He leaned over to Grian and moved his sweater collar to reveal the shock collar on his neck.

"What are you doing Iskall?" Grian asked.  
"Taking off this damned shock collar. You don't need it anymore, and you shouldn't have been forced to wear it in the first place." He said, unlatching the hook and taking it off Grians' neck, he immediately rubbed his hands against his neck, "You're an angel hybrid. Not some _pet_ that needs to be trained." Iskall said rolling his eyes, "You're not an animal Grian."  
Grian chuckled, "You remind me of Mumbo, he always cared for the well being of other omegas, put them before himself. Thank you, Iskall."  
"Don't thank me G. I was just doing what was best."  
"Your heart is definitely in the right place Iskall." Grian said with a smile, "So what's the plan now?"  
"Well now that I'm the leading alpha, we'll bond when you feel it's right. But until then, go out and fly or something. You haven't been out for a proper flight in ages." Iskall said looking at the ground, "Because Doc kept you cooped up in the mansion for three and a half years."  
Grian didn't give a worded response, he only shot over and hugged him, Iskall hugged him back. "Thank you." Grian whispered.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Now go." Iskall said with a smile basically shooing Grian away. Grian got up from the bed and walked away, Iskall stayed in the room and took a nap. 

As Grian walked downstairs he didn't see Luka, Light, and Ray.

"Where's the triplets?" Grian asked Impulse.  
"They went outside with Kimball and Fire." Impulse responded.  
"Okay.. Then where's Kimball and Fire?" Grian asked looking outside not seeing his kids anywhere.  
"What? They are ju-" Impulse stopped when he didn't see them outside. "Where'd they go?"   
"Please tell me you didn't lose my kids." Grian asked, "Fire and Kimby are smart. They know how to fight but where are they!? And where is... Cub."  
"Oh for the love of Void." Impulse groaned, running out the doors to see Cubs' car running off with the five kids.

"He just took them. For crying out loud! Grian call over Ren, Scar, Tango and Iskall. We're going to need their help."

Grian ran up stairs and woke Iskall first.

"Iskall! Iskall wake up! We got a problem." Grian panicked.  
"Grian, what's wrong?" Iskall asked.  
"Cub took the kids. They're gone."  
"Oh for the love of... Grab the others." Iskall darted up from the bed and ran downstairs. Grian grabbed the rest of the group and they all met downstairs.

"How are they missing!? They just got back!" Ren shouted.  
"SOMEONE was supposed to be watching them while they were down with Cub." Grian said, glaring at Impulse.   
"Calm down guys. Grian, I'm going to need you in the air. Ren, tracking. Scar, Tango, Impulse you're with me." Iskall said, "Let's move." 

They all left the mansion hastily, Grian flying above them all while they drove around, they started searching.

By nightfall they all grew tired and couldn't find anything. So Iskall called them all back over to the mansion to rest. 

  
Grian remained restless in the bed, tossing and turning, seeing images he didn't want to see in his mind. Only to quickly be woken up by Iskall shaking him.

"Grian, are you okay?" Iskall asked. Grian looked at him and shook his head. "What's wrong?"  
"Besides my kids being missing? I think I know where they're at. I thought I recognized Cub from somewhere and I know where they are. Grab the guys. We're going on a trip."  
"Your angel powers must be helpful aren't they?" Iskall chuckled.  
"They are when you're not trying to sleep. Now let's move."


	5. Chapter 5

Iskall, Grian, Ren, Scar, Impulse and Tango all went to where Grian told them to go. It was an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. 

"Grian? How do you know about this place?" Impulse asked, "It makes me very uneasy."  
"This is where I was chained for three years before Mumbo came and basically saved my entire life. Then a few years later, him, Ren, Scar and I all kidnapped again and experimented on. We've not had the best lives dude." Grian said softly as they all got out of the car.  
"Grian, Scar, I'm not sure if I want you two going in there with us." Iskall said cautiously.  
"You're going to need someone who knows the place. Besides they're my kids, and they're in danger. I'm not staying out to the side." Grian said, "Let's go. Please Iskall?"   
Iskall groaned at Grians' stubbornness but let him and Scar come with anyways. Grian looked around with Iskall and Scar, Tango, Impulse and Ren went another way. Grian leading the other two with a small light source coming from the small birthmark on his chest. Iskall chose not to question it and just assumed it was an angel thing.

While turning a corner they heard talking. Two.. No, three voices. As the three walked towards it, they soon saw Cub standing in front of a cell with both Fire and Kimball. Grian motioned them to stay wuiet while Iskall snuck up behind Cub and shoving him to the wall. Grian ran over to the cell and opened it with the nearby keypad. Scar rushing to his side after Iskall tossed the keys to him. Both Grian and Scar began unlatching the chains. Iskall and Cub were still fighting by the time Scar and Grian got the two unlocked.

"Boys, where are Luka, Light and Ray?" Grian asked quickly.  
"They're in an experiment room." Fire said, Grian took a look at Fires' leg really quick.  
"Fire, what happened to your leg?" Grain asked.  
"He attacked me when I tried to get Kimball away from him." Fire said semi calm.  
"I am so sorry, you've had to go through this." Grian mumbled. He then looked over to Iskall. "Scar, help Iskall!" Scar ran over and helped him, while Tango, Impulse and Ren all came running through. Impulse engaging in the fight, Ren picking up Fire, Kimball beside Grian. Tango ran over to him. "Are you guys okay?" The demon asked.  
"We're fine, but Luka, Light and Ray are all still in an experiment room. Come with me and help me find them. Ren stay with everyone else. Tango and I will find them."   
"Dad?" Kimball asked.  
"Kimby, I'm gonna need you to help them. Okay?" Grian said, putting his hands on his sons' shoulders. Kimball nodded and Grian ran off with tango to one of the experiment rooms.

"THESE ROOMS ARE HUGE! How are we supposed to find them G?" Tango asked, as they ran down a hall. Grian stopping dead in his tracks, pulling his hands to his head. "Grian?"

"Ugh... I can't see them. Which means I don't know where they are. Come on." Grian said pulling on Tangos' arm. They heard a faint cry from down the hall and they stopped in front of that cell. "LUKA, LIGHT, RAY!" Grian called with a smile, the three boys looking up and smiling. "DAD!" They shouted, opening the cell door, Grian ran in and the three boys ran up to him and hugged him. "Are you three okay?" Grian asked, the unanimous answer was yes. "Good, let's go. I need to get you three out of here." Just then Grian got a weird feeling down the back of his neck. Iskall... He thought. "WE NEED TO MOVE." Grian shouted, pulling the three boys with him and running down the hall with Tango. "Grian, is everything okay?" Tango asked hastily. "No, I think Iskall got hurt." Grian replied.  
"How would you know? You and him aren't bonded yet." Tango questioned.  
"It's just a gut feeling okay?" Grian slightly snapped. Running into the room where Iskall and the others were, Iskall was slightly wounded, the same with Impulse. Ren and Scar unharmed. Cub, was dead. Sword pried through their head. "Tango, take the triplets out of the room please." Grian asked, Tango complied and took the boys out. Grian walked over to Iskall. "Are you okay Iskall?" He asked cautiously. Iskall just nodded, without saying a word. All he did was put his sword away and kneeled beside the dead Cub, Grian looked away and moved out of his way.   
"Let's leave." Impulse said, breaking the silence. Ren picked up Fire, Scar motioning Kimball to follow while Grian stayed with Iskall for a few moments.

"Is something wrong Iskall?" Grian asked softly putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm just.. Tired of killing." Iskall said with a sigh, "Being an alpha is tough. Having to fight to protect the ones you care about... Only to manage to kill three lives after it."  
"Tell you the truth.." Grian started, "Mumbo never wanted to kill either. He just wanted to protect the ones he loved. Just like you. It's charming. And part of the reason us omegas need alphas protections. We can't all necessarily fight for ourselves."  
"Yeah, some of you don't necessarily have the body build for it."  
"Yeah.. Wait." Grian said, realizing that he was talking about him. Iskall started chuckling.  
"Took you long dude." Iskall said grabbing Grian bridal style, who let out a yelp after being grabbed.  
"Iskall!" Grian laughed, "Iskall, put me down!"   
"When we get to the car yeah?" Iskall smirked, Grian rolled his eyes as he and Iskall walked out with smiles on their faces. The gang outside wondering why the freak they were smiling. 

  
When they got back to the mansion, their lives went back to semi-normal. Fire not being able to walk properly for a few days was going to be hard on him, but other than that he's okay. Everyone else was okay as well after getting bandaged up. 

That night Grian walked up to the master bedroom only to be greeted by Iskall.  
"I didn't realize you were in here.." Grian half-mocked.  
"Yeah, there's something we didn't have time to do with the whole shifting place, unlocking powers, and kidnapping of five children." Iskall mocked back, walking up to Grian, who looked him dead in the eye.  
"And what's that?" Grian smirked.  
"Bond. Cause that's a thing that needs to happen with the leading omega." Iskall said rubbing the side of his arm.   
"Yeah, I know, I was actually wanting to talk with you about it as well. So.. Yeah, whenever you're ready." Grian said. Iskall just chuckled and pulled him to the bed.

* * *

"Hey Fire?" Impulse started.  
"Yes?" Fire asked.  
"Where's your father?"  
"He's... stretching his wings." Fire stuttered.  
"I get the feeling you're lying to m-" Fire sent him a glare, Impulse noticed this and realized what he meant. "Oh. Okay then. I'll leave you be kid. Call me if you need anything." Fire nodded as Impulse left his general vicinity.

* * *

A few hours have passed by now and Iskall and Grian were talking, sat up in the bed.

"So.. How do you feel?" Iskall asked cautiously.  
"I'm fine, Iskall. Your claim mark is pretty neat too." Grian chuckled slightly pointing at the omega claim mark on the right side of his neck.  
"If people couldn't tell before you're an omega they sure can now!" Iskall laughed.  
"You're insane, you know that?" Grian said cockeyed. 

As the two got dressed they were both laughing as they walked out of their room and downstairs.

"Well hello you two." Tango teased.  
"Hello." Iskall greeted as a knock on the front door was heard, Grian walking over and answering it.

"Hel...." Grian started, but stopped when he saw a very familiar face.

  
_"Xisuma?!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Xisuma, what're you doing here mate? Come in, come in." Grian asked allowing him in.  
"X!" Iskall shouted.  
"Iskall, Grian." Xisuma greeted, "Where's Mumbo?" Grian and Iskall looked at each other.  
"You've not heard?" Grian asked. Xisuma shook his head no.  
"Mumbo was killed three and a half almost four years ago." Iskall said, "Then the alpha that took over was Doc..."  
"So where is he then?" Xisuma asked.  
"Also.. dead." Grian said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"How?" Xisuma asked.  
"Iskall killed him because he attacked Kimball and Fire." Grian explained, "Then Docs' friend Cub came by, kidnapped all five kids and then ended up killing Cub in retaliation." Xisuma didn't respond at this point, just mumbled something that they couldn't hear. "So yeah, Iskalls' leading alpha now and that's how things have been for nearly a week now." Grian said. Xisuma just shook hi head.  
"Must have been hard, losing Mumbo, then Doc." Xisuma muttered.  
"Mumbo yes. Doc... Not as much." Grian replied, sitting next to Xisuma on the couch.  
"What do you mean Grian?" Xisuma asked, "Usually losing an alpha could kill the leading omega."  
Grian just rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, with Mumbo it was the worst thing ever. Doc pretty much put me through torture... Again." Xisuma cocked a brow at him, "Let me explain."

* * *

"He made you wear a shock collar? That's ridiculous." X said.  
"We know. And it wasn't the best." Iskall piped in, by this time the atmosphere in the room grew extremely heavy talking about the events that went on earlier. 

* * *

* * *

  
A few years have passed by this rate. Iskall and Grian had one kid of their own that they've named as Spark. Ray, Light, and Luka were all ten at this point in time, Fire and Kimball off doing their own thing, coming back every once in a while for a visit and whatnot. Spark was 5 at this time, Fire and Kimball being nearly twenty now. Spark was a small and spry kid, full of energy just like Grian. 

By the time Grian saw Fire and Kimball again, there was three feet of snow on the ground. It was Christmas time, and the two flew to the door with their mates and knocked on it.

"I'm coming!" Grian shouted, walking up and opening the door. "Fire! Kimball! Hey!" Grian greeted with a smile, tripping over a kid or two. Fire and Kimball laughing as their kids ran through. Kimball and Fire rolled their eyes and chuckled.   
"Dad, these are your grandchildren." Fire chuckled, "That's Feather, and Juni." Fire said pointing to his two that were fascinated with the entire house.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIVED IN A MANSION!" Feather shouted, his voice high and squeaky.  
"How old? Three?" Grian asked, Fire just nodded and chuckled.

  
As the day went on it was mostly quiet. The absolute ton of kids chilling by the fire place and drinking hot chocolate. The adults sitting on the couch telling stories and laughing. Kimball and Fire talking about how they found their mates, Grian telling about how Iskall tried to walk directly off the roof forgetting he can't fly. 

"Come on G! That's not funny." Iskall chuckled, "Falling off the roof isn't funny."  
"Dude, I had to CATCH YOU. You literally walked off the edge of the roof forgetting you have no wings. It's absolutely hilarious."

As the day went on, they all settled into their rooms and everything and Grian, not caring that it was 35 degrees Fahrenheit, he flew up to the roof and stared at the shimmering stars up above. 

"Grian!" Iskall called a few minutes later, climbing up to the roof as well. "Dude, you're gonna catch your death out here."  
"Eh, whatever Iskall."  
"Grian, bud come back inside."  
"Just take a look at how the stars shine Isk. It's astonishing." Grian gawked, Iskall just sighed with a chuckle and sat beside him. The snow extremely cold but he didn't mind. He put an arm around the smaller male and pulled him close. Grian lent into the hug and smiled.

"Do you ever think Xisuma will come back?" Iskall asked suddenly.  
"It's X. Of coarse he will." Grian said, "What's brought this up?"  
"Eh, just the thought of him being alone out there I guess."  
"Oh Iskall, if you want to find him one day, then do so. It'll be fun." Grian encouraged.

  
A few more moments of silence and Grian spoke up again.

"I remember when Mumbo, Kimball, Fire and I all used to come up here and just stargaze, tell stories and even just poke around." He chuckled. "One time we accidentally pushed Mumbo off. It was pretty funny, but wow was he not amused."   
"It's chill ain't it Grian?" Iskall asked, Grian let out a hum of agreeance and dug his head into Iskalls' shoulder.  
"It's nice to be able to be safe again, y'know?" Grian said, "No torture, no abuse, just friends, family and love."   
"It's quite a sight." Iskall said, Grian looked up at him slightly.  
"What you talking about now?" He asked, Iskall chuckled.  
"Talking about you."  
"Void you're such a flirt." Grian laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's a nice one. Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Faites-leur du mal et je vous assassinerai. = Hurt them and I'll murder you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
